Usuari Discussió:Bigemperiorfranky97
Benvinguts a la meva pàgina de discussió! Comenteu el que volgueu! BENVINGUT! Hola i benvingut a ! Esperem que editis molts articles i que ens ajudis molt ^^. Si ets nou com a usuari a una wiki, et recomano que llegeixis l'Ajuda. Un dels errors més freqüents pels nous usuaris és que responen els missatges de la seva discussió a la seva pròpia discussió. Perquè no cometis aquest error tan comú, et dic que si vols respondre aquest missatge has d'anar a la meva discussió i deixar-me el missatge allà (fent clic a Leave message). O sigui que jo et deixo el missatge a la teva discussió, tu em respons a la meva i així... I et preguntaràs: i això per què? Doncs la raó és perquè quan algú t'escriu alguna cosa a la teva discussió tu reps un petit missatge de que algú t'ha escrit algo. En canvi si tu respons a la teva discussió i no a la de l'usuari que vols que rebi el missatge, aquell usuari li costarà o mai arribarà a veure la resposta. Espero que això t'hagi quedat clar (si no t'ha quedat clar deixa'm un missatge, a la meva discussió és clar :D) Perquè la gent sàpiga que has sigut tu el que ha escrit el missatge, és molt important firmar! Per firmar fes clic al botóFitxer:Signatura.png o posa ~~~~ al final del missatge. Pots posar-te una firma pròpia a Especial:Preferències a l'apartat Signatura. Allà recomano que posis: Bigemperiorfranky97 (disc.) Per últim recordar-te que estem en votacions per l'article destacat del mes de juliol (el que surt a la portada). Pots votar el teu al VPD, les indicacions les trobaràs allà (si tens algun dubte m'ho dius). També aquest cap de setmana té lloc la Primera Reunió General, per organitzar la wiki. La informació la trobaràs a la pàgina de la Primera Reunió General. Bueno em sembla que ja està... Gràcies i endavant! ^^ BroOk (Disc.) 11:25, juny 25, 2011 (UTC) Hola, ens alegrem que t'hagis decidit unir-te a nosaltres! Piece_enrik 13:23, juny 25, 2011 (UTC) Ortografia No si no has vist el pitjor... Jo article horrorós amb faltes que veig (y, capitá i coses així...) l'edito de seguida. El que no puc fer és editar i trobar totes les faltes. Una altra cosa que quedi clara, que jo hagi estat el creador i sigui un dels administradors, no vol dir que com a tal les faltes que hagi fet siguin responsabilitat meva. Perquè un wiki és un lloc obert a tots, i qualsevol pot editar. Qui fa les faltes n'és el responsable. Jo acostumo a anar al darrera per corregir coses, posar la Plantilla:Char box als personatges que quasi ningú la posa, etc. El problema és que són humà i no puc estar per tots els articles, per això et demano que si trobes faltes les corregeixis. Gràcies per la teva suggerència ^^ Una altra cosa, no m'has firmat el missatge que m'has deixat a la meva discussió. Sóc molt pesat amb això, ja ho sé, però si sent pesat puc fer que tothom firmi haurà valgut la pena. BroOk (Disc.) 08:54, jul 7, 2011 (UTC) Bé de primer és que no se si per contestar una discussió es clica a editar de la mateixa discussió, més que res perquè encara no se com funciona ben bé. Només volia dir que en referència a l'ortografía ja vaig proposar al creador d'aquesta Wiki a colaborar en aquest aspecte dintre el meu nivell de català. Jo em vaig oferir més que res perquè vaig llegir un article on hi havien moltes faltes i perquè era el minim que podia aportar ja que jo només segueixo els capítols doblats en català i el Manga tot just vaig pel volum nº 13. Per cert ja m'explicareu com es fa lo de la firma, en això sóc força novell. Atentament Law31. Imatges del perfil T'he canviat una mica les fotos que tenies al perfil, ja que estaven repetides amb algunes que hem anat pujant al wiki, així no tenim fitxers repetits. Espero que no et sapiga greu i que enteinguis els meus motius. Aviam si algun dia vens de nou. 14:17, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Capítols Hola, t'he tret la part dels personatges que has posat al Capítol 293 perquè encara no tenim cap plantilla per fer-ho, i de la manera que ho havies posat suposo que ja has vist que no quedava bé. Mira't també com t'he corregit els títols. Si estàs interessat en completar els capítols, els quals estan moolt buits, posa't en contacte amb mi i t'ho preparo tot. Bones Festes! 16:34, des 29, 2012 (UTC) Bilić He reanomenat l'article que has fet al seu nom correcte, Bilić. També l'he posat com a esbós perquè té molt poc: hi falta la personalitat, acabar habilitats i poders i la història. Espero que l'acabis i no el deixis a mitges eh. Una altra cosa, tema imatges, l'has pujat amb un nom incorrecte (posant el "280px-" a davant el nom), no estava a màxima resolució i no hi has posat la llicència. Revisa les Normes, sobretot l'apartat sobre les imatges, i llegeix Ajuda:Llicències als fitxers. Suposo que et guies amb el wiki espanyol. Per agafar imatges, però, et recomano el wiki anglès. Si tens algun dubte, sobretot pel que fa tema imatges, m'ho preguntes a la meva discussió. 13:39, des 30, 2012 (UTC) : Veig que has pujat imatges i ja has solucionat un problema: has afegit les llicències! Bé bé, m'alegro que hagis entès aquest punt clau difícil a vegades de posar en pràctica. Tot i això, hi ha 2 punts més que encara no has fet bé: # Has pujat les imatges amb noms incorrectes. Has de posar els noms en català i sense el prefix de la mida (180px-). Exemple: "270px-Bilic Defeat.png" hauria de ser "Bilic derrotat.png". # Les has de pujat a màxima resolució. Si t'hi fixes, són petites les que has pujat. Posant el mateix exemple, la que has pujat és de 270 x 152px. La mateixa imatge al wiki anglès és de 1280 x 720px. Quan guardis una imatge de qualsevol wiki al teu ordinador, no la guardis des de l'article, sinó clica a "Amplia" per anar a la pàgina del fitxer i llavors clica a "Imatge en màxima resolució". : 17:26, des 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Ja t'ho he canviat jo. Bé, només un administrador pot canviar el nom a una imatge. Aquí les pots veure ben posades: 1, 2 i 3. :: 17:41, des 30, 2012 (UTC) Traductor Hola! Veig que utilitzes bastant llocs de traducció, segurament Google Traductor. Tot i que ho revises i ho corregeixes molt, tot s'ha de dir, a vegades no és prou i hi ha "coses rares". Revisa-t'ho millor a partir d'ara, tenint en compte que està prohibit a les Normes. Feliç 2013! 19:23, gen 1, 2013 (UTC) : Diria que vols anar massa ràpid. Fer tants articles en poc temps amb molt de contingut comporta aquests errors. Prefereixo que et limitis a pocs articles diaris i anar més lent però deixar-los bé. Sinó tu edites però algú altre ha de passar darrera a corregir coses. No facis copy&paste, sinó que tradueix-ho amb el traductor que vulguis i després reescriu tu mateix l'article. Si tu ho escrius segur que queda de manera que s'entengui al 100%. T'agraeixo molt perquè estàs fent feina bastant grossa i estàs descarregant el wiki de grans treballs, però a conseqüència estàs generant feina per altres usuaris, que corregir ja et dic que és una feina pesada. : Intenta millorar això i ja veuràs com quedes més satisfet i tot dels teus articles. : 20:12, gen 1, 2013 (UTC) Crocodile Fa un mes que no edites en Crocodile, al qual tens la plantilla que l'estàs editant tu. Continues volent editar-lo? Si és que sí cap problema, però fes alguna edició de tant en tant i quan puguis acaba'l que només et queda la història. Si és que no treu la plantilla de que l'estàs editant tu perquè potser hi ha altres usuaris que el volen completar. Si no contestes el missatge durant uns dies jo mateix trauré la plantilla, però tu pots tornar-la a posar quan estiguis disposat a completar-lo (sempre i quan un altre usuari no t'hagi passat al davant). Espero tornar-te a veure per aquí aviat! 13:02, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hola! Només et vull recordar que fer ús de traductor està prohibit en el wiki, ja que en l'última part d'en Crocodile el text no està adaptat (no hi ha articles davant de noms, trossos de text sense massa sentit, "Cocodril", etc.) i es veu que és una traducció. Suposo que ja pensaves adaptar-la, però per si de cas t'ho de recordo. Pel que fa a la resta de l'article, està molt bé. Et felicito! Els atacs que són gràcies a la seva fruita els posem a l'article de la fruita, però no et preocupis que jo ja els traslladaré a la Suna Suna no Mi un cop acabis en Crocodile. Continua així i m'alegro que hagis tornat al wiki! -- 14:24, març 27, 2013 (UTC) ::T'he tocat en Crocodile i he canviat algunes imatges, ja que ja estaven pujades anteriorment i amb més qualitat i tamany. A més, he borrat algun codi que hi havia per allà al mig. La resta, coincideix-ho amb en Brook, t'està quedant molt be, endavant, a seguir així!!^^ 16:48, març 27, 2013 (UTC)